


A is for....

by quickfanfic



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: 100 word drabbles, Jeremy's reaction to Richard's latest big crash





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another accident, another air ambulance. 

Perched on the edge of a generic hotel bed Jeremy tapped the unlit cigarette on the packet, rotating it over and over in his no-longer-shaking fingers. He hadn’t been there to see the car plunge over the edge of the hill, to hear it thud upon colliding with the hillside. James described the scene to him, how lucky Richard had been, each detail turning Jeremy’s stomach. 

Fear, anguish were like flashbacks to the last time. 

Then, he promised himself he would tell Richard everything. Now was his second chance to keep that promise.


	2. B is for....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy visits Richard in hospital

Battered and a little bruised, no surprise there. 

Seeing Richard in hospital for the first time made the accident seem more palpable. Details, images flashed through his mind as Richard continued on in conversation, most of the words lost to Jeremy. In relatively good spirits, it was hard to imagine that less than twenty four hours ago Jeremy had almost lost him. Again. 

Late afternoon sun shone through the large windows making the room a painfully bright white (surely the hangover would have worn off by now). Not knowing why, Richard was staring at him. Jeremy took a deep breath.


	3. C is for...

“Complete idiot” Jeremy jumped at the unexpected voice, fumbling with his mobile before it hit the ground. “You didn’t do it, did you?” 

“Jesus, May, I know we’re in hospital but could you try not to give me a heart attack.”

“Well?” James’ raised eyebrow didn’t have the same effect as Hammond’s, Jeremy reflected.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Without another word Jeremy made his way through busy, sterile corridors to the undersized car park. James stood in the doorway as Jeremy struggled to get the rental started. “Bloody do it Jeremy, you’ll regret it if you don’t.”


	4. D is for...

During the night he tossed and turned, finally vacating his stomach somewhere between three and four am. He hadn’t done that in years, mused Jeremy as he rinsed his mouth with a glass of water. Dark skies outside made a mirror of his kitchen window, the reflection as grim as he felt. 

Richard was back home, annoying Mindy and getting under her feet. She was more than happy to kick him out of the house and into the team’s office tomorrow. Jeremy, feelings left unspoken, wasn’t sure whether he was so keen to have him in prolonged, close proximity again.


	5. E Is For...

“Every time I consider, no every time I even think about doing it I feel like I’m going to vomit, copiously,” Jeremy paced, coffee mug swinging backwards and forwards as he gestured extravagantly. Staff worked studiously at desks beyond the glass wall of his office, ignoring his behaviours as it wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen before. 

“It’s bloody ridiculous, when did this happen? Why the fuck did this happen?” He sat down heavily on the navy two seater sofa between the unnecessary indoor plant and James, who’s only response was a simple “You bloody well need to deal with it.”


	6. F is for...

“Ferrari have agreed to give us the new Lamborghini for those dates in February,” James said from across the table; Jeremy’s desk was littered with paper – calendars, maps, rough plans for each episode in the next series. “Are you still good for that?”

Jeremy’s attention was clearly elsewhere, idly tapping his pen on the desk. James coughed loudly, bringing him back to the room. Straightening up in his chair he nodded his agreement, scribbling in his diary; it wasn’t the first time Jeremy had been distracted, desperately trying to figure out how he could share his feelings with his friend.


	7. G is for...

“Great, thanks mate,” Richard carefully took the steaming mug of tea from Jeremy, who hoped his colleague hadn’t noticed the subtle shake to his hand. Having used his special Clarkson logic in life to decide Friday was the best day to talk to Richard (he could run away into the weekend and hide from any unpleasant reaction there) the day had unsurprisingly come around. Like removing a plaster, deep down Jeremy knew the best approach was to do it quickly and get it over and done with.

“Richard,” the younger man’s attention was drawn, “we need to talk about something.”


	8. H is for...

Heart rapidly picking up pace, Jeremy could feel himself starting to sweat; to calm himself he took a seat on the sofa at the opposite side of the room, extremely aware of Richard’s gaze on him. 

“Don’t tell me, my insurance has gone up again?” while the words spoken were clearly meant to ease the tension working its way into the pristine office, Jeremy detected a hint of genuine concern beneath. 

“I wish it were that simple,” Jeremy leaned forwards, elbows on his knees. Taking his injured leg from the cushioned chair, Richard mimicked the position; “I’m fired, aren’t I?”


	9. I is for...

It was an entirely inappropriate reaction to Richard’s unease to laugh but it was out of Jeremy before it could be contained. The thought of Richard being the one to get fired was ridiculous. If the past few years had taught them anything, it was that the three of them were stuck together, for better or worse. Jeremy’s response or lack of a clear one wasn’t helping Richard’s mood. 

“Richard, it’s not…”

“Law suit then? I wouldn’t blame them.”

“No, it’s something…”

“I know this injury is going to affect filming, I’m sorry but…”

“Richard, I have feelings for you.”


	10. J is for...

“Jeremy,” Richard sat up again, confusion unmistakable on his face, “what?”

Jeremy’s words clouded the room, silence filling the spaces between. When did the air become so thick? He was finding it more difficult to fill his lungs as his brain scrambled for what to say and do next. Best laid plans were great until your mind went into fight or flight mode, immediately erasing any reasonable, rational thought. With Richard’s puzzled gaze remaining upon Jeremy, waiting for an explanation to the unexpected statement, he could only fall back on his previous declaration: “Fuck it; I have feelings for you.”


	11. K is for...

Kindness was the best he could hope for now, something he knew Richard was more than capable of; letting him down gently, allowing him to walk away without making any more of a fool of himself. There weren’t many occasions in his life that Jeremy had wanted the earth to swallow him whole, but sitting here, under Richard’s scrutiny, was rapidly rushing to the top of that list.

“Jeremy, I’m not sure what…” Richard stumbled over words, Jeremy could sympathise, “what sort of joke is this?” A brief smile, nervous laughter followed, cut short by Jeremy’s silence. “You’re not joking?”


	12. L is for...

“Look, I don’t know when or why or how this happened. I wish I could explain it, but I can’t Richard. Maybe I’ve always felt this way but after your first accident, it hit me – I don’t know what I would do if you had…you know. And then you go and have another spectacular crash and I’m up in the middle of the night, sick with worry and I just cannot get this idea, can’t get you out of my head. I know all of this sounds ridiculous, but it’s the truth: I care about you, more than a friend.”


End file.
